


All Your Friends Have Gone Away (So Let's Celebrate)

by Essen



Category: Three Rivers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essen/pseuds/Essen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been on-edge with David and she knows this because he hasn't tried any of his lame pick-up lines on her lately. Mild spoilers for 1x07 and 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Friends Have Gone Away (So Let's Celebrate)

Things have been on-edge with David, ever since she told him off about the ALS donor, and she knows this because he hasn't tried any of his lame pick-up lines on her lately. Not that she misses them or anything. (Except maybe she does a little. Less than a little. Just a tiny bit.)

This no-talking business is kind of exhausting, if only because she has to keep remembering that they're not talking anymore. They resort to using Ryan to ferry responses back and forth even though they're sitting two desks apart and could've easily held the conversation like, well, mature adults. She feels like a grade-schoolers - _Are we still friends? Yes, No, tick one box_. Finally, she corners him in a patient's room and invites him out for a beer after work. He gives her an inscrutable look and she thinks he's going to brush aside her olive branch, but then the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly and he says he'll wait out front.

She invites Andy too, partly out of habit, partly because she wants to grill him about his mystery lunch date some more, and partly because she's just realised she's never spent time outside of work with just David. She's suddenly terrified that they'll run out of things to say to one another, and she's never been that great at making up to begin with. So when Andy declines, she asks Pam and a couple of other nurses too, out of sheer panic or something.

Somehow, not one of them is able to make it. They've left her sitting here at the bar, on her second beer, next to David finishing his third, with little more than five words, if that, having transpired between them since they ordered the first round. She's thinking of all the possible ways to torture the nurses for the next month when she becomes acutely aware of how intently he's staring at her. She raises an eyebrow, prepares something fantastically sarcastic to throw at him, but all that tumbles out is a slightly off-guard, "What?"

He doesn't answer straight away and she thinks with some relief that he's fallen into the beginnings of a drunken stupor, but then he replies without the slightest hint off a slur, "Your eyes are green", like he's only just realised she has eyes in the first place.

She's thrown. She'd like to shoot back something scathing now, but it's like she's turned into one of those nameless bimbos she likes to tease him about, caught stupid in his tacky charm. Except there was nothing charming here and she is not one of his bimbos. Obviously.

He's still staring straight at her (and it's the weirdest thing, how it feels like there's something uncoiling in the pit of her stomach, like she ate a live snake, except that's the strangest analogy because _why the fuck would she do that?_ ) and she can't quite continue meeting his gaze so she turns to the small television set up in the corner, pretends that she's intent on the Steelers.

Their beers lay abandoned, unfinished for the rest of the night.


End file.
